


Almost Caught

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Medieval AU [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Giants, Half-Human, Half-giants, Het, Human, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Medieval, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Flowline likes being risky with Trailfire, despite the potential consequences.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Trailfire/Flowline
Series: Medieval AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/602506





	Almost Caught

It was supposed to be an easy day. Trailfire was in his small study, looking over some financial documents regarding some repairs on the manor. Stoneblock had asked him to look over it while he attended to other matters that King Ultra Magnus wanted him to look over. Going over finances had never been Trailfire’s favorite, but as a steward, he was more than happy to help out his Thane whenever he needed it.

Honestly, any other day, it wouldn’t have taken him long at all. At most, maybe a couple of hours, maybe less. He had planned on finishing as quickly as possible so he could help assist Stoneblock, should he require it. If not, he had thought about assisting the gardeners; they were supposed to be doing some heavy lifting today, and he figured they could use a half-giant’s strength.

Though, those plans all went out the window when Flowline had entered with that all-too-familiar smile on her face.

She had approached him normally at first. Asking him how he was doing, what he was up to, if he was having trouble. He had assured her he was fine, just a little stressed from rereading through everything, and that it would probably only take a little while longer. She looked over the documents herself, curious about what he was working on.

Then she offered to help. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t really think about it, but he had thought she had meant help with the documents. So he accepted her help with a grateful smile, like some sort of naive child, and was completely unprepared when she got on her knees, crawled underneath his desk, and moved her hands to his crotch to unbuckle his belt .

He had tried to reason with her. He had tried to tell her to wait. He had even tried to remind her it was too risky to do anything during the day! But, with that same smile she had given him when she entered the study, she said it was fine; she just wanted to help him get rid of some stress. According to her, it was only fair that she tended to him since he was working so hard for her family.

So, without any hesitation, she had pulled out his semi-hard cock from his pants and got to work, using her hands and mouth as she pleased.

“Gods! F-Flowline,” he hissed, hunching down on the desk so not to grab Flowline’s head, but also to hide her from view in case a maid or servant happened to walk in, or worse, her father walking in. “W-Why do you do this?”

She merely smiled, mouth stretched over his swelling cock as she took in what she could. It still stunned Trailfire just how amourous the young noblewoman was. He knew she had suitors and had often played around with them for her own amusement but he knew it was for show. She truly was a kind and considerate person when no other nobles were watching, the same girl her father praised and loved, but somehow that same girl was a woman with a voracious appetite. And she had taken a keen liking to him ever since she discovered how ‘half-giant’ he was, when he had taken her virginity.

“Oooh~” Flowline cooed, turning his attention back to her as she smirked, hand grasping the base of his cock her mouth couldn’t reach. “Something’s got you harder quick. Am I that good?” she asked, winking up at him.

A large blush crossed his cheeks, cursing under his breath. This wasn’t their first encounter but the thought of his first time with her, it was a cherished memory if it wasn’t for how… vivid he recalled it. “F-Flowline… please I… I need to finish this paper-work,” he huffed, straining as her lips locked over his cock again and attempted to pull him in deeper.

She moaned as she struggled to take him deeper. Primus, he was so big… She could get a little over half into her mouth before it started to get uncomfortable. But what she couldn’t take into her mouth, she used her hands to stroke and tease as her tongue slid underneath it. More moans and gasps escaped his throat, egging her to bob her head back and forth.

She wanted to get better at this. She loved hearing him moan and feeling him shake whenever she sucked him off. She knew she was definitely getting better, since he was getting harder faster and she could take him in more. She had a long way to go before she could actually deepthroat his whole cock, but judging by how Trailfire was starting to rock his hips, he didn’t seem to mind much.

She pulled off of his cock to suckle at the tip, drawing a groan from Trailfire. She giggled, taking her mouth from him and rubbing it against her cheek. Pre-cum and drool trickled onto her face as she fondled his cock’s mushroom head and fondled his sac.

“You can cum whenever you want, you know~” she purred, licking up the side and making him choke out a moan. “Just let me know so I can drink it up… Can’t let anything spill or else someone might find out, right~?”

“Shit~” He grunted, the idea springing to mind as she continued to bob. He was way too close now. Primus, how did he always manage to get himself into these situations? He huffed and tried to take his mind off what was happening, to stave off and hope she might lose interest.

But who was he kidding? She wouldn’t stop until she got what she wanted. He huffed, his gasps becoming harder and strained until his grip threatened to splinter the desk side.

“Close...I-gah~!”

His hips jerked, Flowline sealing her lips over his cock as a rush of cum flooded her mouth. Her throat rolled, swallowing down everything Trailfire clenched out until he sagged and panted. Sighing, looking down, his breath hitched as Flowline looked up and opened her mouth as the last of his heaves dripped onto her tongue.

“Mmmm,” she mused, licking her lips. “Delicious~”

Trailfire huffed, pulling out a handkerchief to quickly wipe away his sweat from his brow. Then he quickly pulled his chair back and pulled Flowline out from the desk. With another clean handkerchief in hand, he began wiping her face.

She giggled, gently grabbing his hand to wipe the cum and drool off of her face herself. He was always such the gentleman, making sure to get her cleaned up so no one would notice what they had been up to. Not to mention she thought it was cute that he was always the one trying to take care of her, even though she was usually the one that initiated everything.

“Feeling less stress?” she purred, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He stopped himself from giving a deadpan look to Flowline, he just sighed and pulled back. “Honestly yes, but you must see how reckless that was?”

She laughed again, shaking her head. “But it turns you on, the thrill of getting caught, anyone walking in.”

“We need to be-!” His voice suddenly caught in his throat when she pulled up her dress’s skirt. His eyes widened when he saw she wasn’t wearing any undergarments. He was even more stunned when he noticed how wet she actually was, juice trickling out of her pussy and down her thighs. The sight made him blush, causing him to look up at her in bewilderment.

She smiled, one of her hands reaching down to rub over her clit. “It turns me on too,” she purred, moaning softly as she teased herself. “Your big fat cock inside of me, making a mess of me… And the fact it’s all a secret, that we have to keep it hidden, makes it even more arousing~”

Trailfire swallowed, clenching his fist as he could feel his cock twitching again. The sight of her dripping pussy, its own small quiver not escaping him… he couldn’t fight the urge to lick his lips as her skirt shifted. He cursed his own resolve; she had started this, and she had indeed helped with relieving his stress, his mind now calm to finish his work but now, she was in need. What kind of man would he be to leave her wanting?

“But I suppose if you-Ah~!” Flowline had no chance to finish her sentence when Trailfire snagged her hip, spinning her around and seating her back onto his lap. They both hissed, his cock missing her dripping cunt and instead ground into her dripping lips and swollen clit. The sudden press and flick had her shivering, moans swallowed as she ground back. “S-See~ You love this.”

“Allow me… to help you now… my lady~”

The little pet name bloomed a small blush across her cheeks as they both moved to get situated, the head of his cock finally lined with her pussy; the mixture of her saliva and flowing juices allowed him to slip in the first inch without much issue. Still, the more she took, the more she gasped from the long stretch.

“F-Flowline~” he moaned, head pressing against her shoulder as his cock was enveloped, drawn into such heat and warmth that he almost lost himself too early. Her vagina was already quivering around him, her hips wiggling against his crotch to pull him in deeper.

“D-Don’t tease me,” she whimpered. “F-Fill me up already, please-!”

He kissed the back of her neck, still slowly pushing her back down onto his cock. As much as he wanted to plunge inside and fuck her silly, she was still only human and had only been a virgin a little over a month ago. He could seriously hurt her if he was careless. “I don’t want to hurt you. Just a little more…!”

She titled back her head and groaned, trying to force herself down onto his cock. But Trailfire was firm, holding her hips steady as he was able to press halfway inside of her. Her pussy was starting to resist him, so he lifted her back up before pushing her down again. Flowline let out a meek cry, quivering as he moved her up and down over his cock.

Primus, sometimes she hated their size difference. She wished he would just shove it in all at once. She just wanted to be filled; she didn’t care if it caused a little bit of pain. But the first round, he always treated her so delicately, so sweetly… It was endearing, but it was also torturous. She just wanted him to fuck her hard and make her cum all over his cock while he filled her with his seed.

But since he was able to control the pace, the most she could do was press back down into his thrusting hips to draw his thick cock in deeper. Each thrust made him reach deeper inside of her pussy, grinding against sensitive clusters of nerves that sent shocks of pleasure up her spine. She could feel her nipples harden under her dress, turning her on more as she moaned louder.

“I think now… we’re even,” he mused, huffing against her ear as finally, she was fully seated on his lap. His cock pressed hard against her cervix, threatening to breach her womb, but sending her head back in a loud moan. “That… is for starting all this.”

Giving her only a moment, his hips slowly began to bounce her and pierce her repeatedly, assaulting the nerves lining her passage and bruising her cervix without removing himself completely. He wanted to keep her as full as he could as he moved. Call him a lesser man, but having her so full of him, to have his cock so deep within the heaven of her quivering cunt surrounding and massaging him, it was pure bliss and had his cock twitching harder within. Precum pearled at the tip, a slight spurt painting her assaulted walls and causing the slick to increase and allowing him to move faster.

Flowline moaned softly, grinding back into each thrust. Primus, it felt so good, her pussy was screaming in delight. His cock was stretching her so wide, pressing deep against her womb, threatening to fuck it directly.

“Trailfire~” she moaned out, reaching down to hold his hands on her hips. “It feels so good…! Ooh~ Your cock feels so good~”

“So insatiable,” he whispered into her ear, moving faster and harder as she wished. Despite being engrossed in her beautiful body, he hoped no one could hear them. She had been rather vocal in her moans and cries, and he prayed it wasn’t loud enough to catch unwanted attention. Moving from her hips, one arm wrapped around her waist, allowing his other hand to reach up and cover her mouth. “Keep your voice low, only I can hear you scream~”

She knew what he was trying to say. That only made her want to scream louder, pushing her hips back into his hard thrusts. Primus, she wanted him to cum inside of her already. She wanted to feel his sperm shoot up into her womb, filling her up with his warmth. Her pussy was begging for it, clenching down around him as she grinded back into his crotch.

Though the pleasure turned into panic when a series of small knocks rang in their ears. They both froze up, eyes widening as they looked to the door.

“Trailfire? Are you still in there?”

Trailfire paled at the voice. Oh Primus, Stoneblock. It was Stoneblock, it was Flowline’s father standing right outside the door! He almost pushed Flowline off of him, but he was shocked to find that she had planted herself firmly in his lap, moving his arms to rest on the desk in front of them. He almost yelled at her, but she held a finger to her lips, giving him a wink.

“Just keep still, and trust me.”

He wanted to argue back, but he couldn’t when he heard the door open. He looked up, petrified as Stoneblock walked into the room. His Thane paused when he saw them, and for a moment, Trailfire was terrified that Stoneblock had realized what was going on. That he had been fucking his daughter and he was not only going to be fired, but potentially be thrown into prison with Stoneblock accusing him of forcing Flowline.

But instead of getting angry, Stoneblock sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes. “Flowline… I’ve told you not to bother Trailfire when he’s working.”

“He doesn’t mind,” Flowline giggled, moving on his cock to hug him tightly. “Besides, I only wanted to help.”

Trailfire tried to not visibly clench as she shifted, but managed to keep himself composed as he turned to his Thane with a slight nod.

“Indeed, my Thane,” Trailfire nodded, hoping to keep the charade going. “It seemed there were some… discrepancies in the papers, but Lady Flowline was kind enough to help me sort through a majority.”

He prayed the lie would hold. He hated lying to the man who gave him a prestigious position. His heritage often closed doors, but Stoneblock had warmly welcomed him. Not to mention, Stoneblock had made it perfectly clear that his old child was very precious to him. Trailfire had no idea what the thane would think or do if he learned the truth about his relationship with her.

Stoneblock seemed to have bought it though and sighed again. “Well, if you’re sure she isn’t bothering you…”

“I’m not!” Flowline insisted, involuntarily clenching her insides around the cock still deep within her.

Trailfire bit down hard on the inside of his cheek, desperately trying not to make a sound. Primus, even if it was an accident, she had to be careful! One wrong move and her father would find out…

“I-Is there something you needed, my Thane?” Trailfire asked, hoping to get him out sooner. He hated to rush the man out, but Primus, this was killing him.

“Ah yes.” Stoneblock walked over to one of the bookshelves near the desk, squinting at the spines as his fingers ran across them. “I was looking for an old law book of mine. I thought I had it in my study, but I couldn’t find it. I wanted to check if I left it in here before I went looking around the library.”

Trailfire took a moment to breathe as Stoneblock turned away. He shot a glare at Flowline, who only smirked and wriggled her hips, hitching his breath and pressing into her shoulders. He was so close now, too close. If she didn’t stop moving, he would cum right there and then. He prayed it was a safe day; he had no doubt Flowline would be aware and only would approach if she was sure, but he still prayed. He turned back to his paperwork, hoping to at least look remotely busy instead of being balls deep inside his Thane’s daughter, but Flowline had other plans.

She shifted again, just enough to move on Trailfire but quietly enough to not raise suspicion from her father. However, she didn’t anticipate Trailfire’s arms snapping around her, his face buried into her shoulders and he bounced her close to his hips before a sudden burst of heat released inside of her.

Her breath hitched, her pussy pulsing as heat splattered and painted her insides and forced deep within her. Sagging, Trailfire shot a look of fear at Stoneblock, a sudden hushed sigh of relief as his employer remained oblivious and scanned the shelves for the book he wanted.

Flowline turned, looking straight at Trailfire as he tried to look busy. What surprised her more, was the fact his cock remained hard within her, if not having expanded again. She muffled a moan, feeling the swelled cock and building fluids stretching and filling her. She bit her bottom lip, reaching over to hold onto the desk.

“Oh!”

Both of them looked up, fear surging through them until they saw Stoneblock pull out a book.

“Here we go, found it.” Then Stoneblock turned to the two of them, securing the book under his arm. “Glad I came in here; I would have been annoyed if I looked through the entire library.”

Trailfire nodded. “Did you need anything else, My Thane?”

Stoneblock shook his head. “No, no - sorry for interrupting your work; I’ll be heading back to my study.” Though he paused and turned to Flowline, who was doing everything in her power to keep a straight face. “And don’t bother Trailfire too much, Flowline, he has a lot of work to do.”

“I-I know…” she was able to say, though it was hard to not moan it out. “I told you, though, I-I’m helping.”

“Well, as long as Trailfire says it’s fine…” Stoneblock sighed, rubbing his eyes. “All right, when you’re done, Trailfire, drop them off in my study. We can look over them together to make sure everything is in order with the budget”

“Yes, my Thane.”

Then, with a nod from Stoneblock, he left the room and closed the door behind him. And when he did, Flowline slumped against the desk, moaning softly as her hips wiggled on the still hard cock inside of her. Primus, her insides felt so warm and full… He was completely plugging her up, and all she could do was sit there, her entire body on fire. Even though he came, she still had yet to orgasm, and it was driving her crazy!

“Trailfire~ Please,” she mewled, shifting her hips. “I...I didn’t cum~ please~~”

“Insatiable,” he mused, helping her up to lie completely on the desk, shifting papers to press her chest directly onto the surface. But, to ensure this wouldn’t be stalled again, and much to Flowline’s dissatisfaction, he pulled away. She would have whined if she hadn’t seen him quickly head to the door, turning the lock was a satisfying thunk.

Flowline, despite her desperate need gnawing at her, sighed in relief as Trailfire hurried back to her. Grasping her hips, he gave no hesitation and slammed back into her dripping hole, now stretched and welcoming his cock without resistance.

She gasped, muffling her screams into her arms as Trailfire slapped his hips into her backside, driving in and out of her. Mixed fluids dripped and trailed down her legs and onto the carpet. Something for Trailfire to worry about later; for now, he would make his lady cum and cum hard for driving him to this. A hand slid down her waist and to her clit, rough fingers pinching the swollen bud before rolling it between them.

Flowline moaned, catching her cries and screams so no one could hear them. Still, it was hard to keep her voice down, drowning in pleasure. She could feel herself getting close, so very close...The delicious sensations this position was giving her and the way Trailfire was slamming into her so hard, she could feel his thrusts in her belly. Primus, she wanted him so deep inside her that when he came again, it would fill her deeper.

So focused on his thrusts and the delicious feeling surrounding his cock, Trailfire missed Flowline’s foot touching and slipping behind his leg. Though awkward as he was thrusting, Flowline managed to catch him and throw him off balance. Trailfire reacted, holding Flowline tighter as he fell back onto the chair. The sudden jarring of falling back and landing hard on the chair caused his large cock slammed up into her cunt. It was enough to not only plug her deep, but to also strike a cluster of nerves he had missed until now; the sudden jolt of pain-tinged pleasure sent Flowline over the edge.

She muffled her scream, her body snapping still as, yet again, the desired warmth began shooting into her and filling her. As her scream lowered to whimpers, her hands moved down from her mouth to her stomach, feeling the large surge of cum and his large cock poking up, distending her belly.

“Mmmmm,” she whimpered, looking back to Trailfire panting, huffing and jerking his hips with his second orgasm. “S-so warm… s-so full~”

“Flowline~” he heaved, too weak to move at present, looking up as she glanced over her shoulder.

She giggled at the satisfied look on his face, nuzzling against him as her hips wiggled against the cock still plugging her up. “Primus, you might have actually gotten me pregnant with how much you came inside me…”

“D-Don’t… joke…” he muttered, trying to regain some strength to move. It didn’t help with the way Flowline was wriggling her hips or placing all her weight back onto him.

She smiled, nuzzling into his neck and kissing his jaw. “But I’m serious…” she cooed, bringing his hand up from her hip to her belly. “It’s not really a safe day today… So it could happen.”

Trailfire froze. What did she say?

Flowline looked back to see his tired eyes turn shocked and scared. Before he could pull away and try to remove himself, she held his hand and remained still while he weakly fretted. “Oh calm down, It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not!” he snipped, wanting to move and wished he could still move but couldn’t. “What if you did? What would your father think?”

Flowline frowned, not liking the idea of the man she cared for acting this way.

But then his other hand came up to her waist, hugging her. “I don’t want to get you in trouble because of this,” he muttered. “You shouldn’t have to suffer because I couldn’t control myself.”

“I wouldn’t be suffering,” she said. “I’d have you… My dad wouldn’t disown me, and he probably wouldn’t want to separate a parent from his child, so you’d stick around.”

Then her hands tighten around his arm, looking down at her belly. A part of her wished she would get pregnant. Then Trailfire would always be with her, and they could have a family… She wanted to be with him, forever is possible. She wanted to marry him, have his children, and just be by his side from the rest of her life. Consequences be damned.

“I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” she said, hugging him tighter. “I just want to be with you.”

Trailfire paused, taking in her words. He wondered, and hoped not, if she was teasing him again. Looking into her eyes, he could see she was holding nothing but the truth for him. His heart both clenched and fluttered. He had prayed his feelings weren’t just one sided. He knew she enjoyed toying and teasing him, but in this moment, he could see behind her childishness was genuine love.

Grunting, he managed to grab both the chair and desk to sit upright, catching Flowline and keeping her in place. As awkward as it was to move and with her dress in the way, he managed to turn her over to face him. As he ducked under a leg as he shifted her, he took a chance to kiss her knee and thigh, a quick nip to send a jolt up her back. Now straddling him, her cheeks dusted with a heavy blush, Trailfire smiled.

“Well then, what kind of man would I be… to only give my lady one orgasm?” with his arms under her legs, wrapping behind her backside, he shifted and bounced her on his hips. Blaming his mother’s side of the family, his cock still hadn’t lost hardness.

Flowline mewled in delight, grabbing his shoulders tightly as he bucked up against her stuffed womb. Pleasure circulated through her, her toes curling up in her slippers as her nipples were beginning to poke through the dress’s fabric.

“Mmm~!” she moaned, pressing her hips down to meet each thrust. “Wh-What if you really make me pregnant from this~? You’ve already cum so much-AH! I might really end up having your baby!”

The thought crossed his mind; it staggered his movement at that moment, pulling a frustrated mewl from Flowline. She looked to him, desperate for him to continue, but paused when she saw his face. His gaze was tense, looking up to her eyes.

“Then… I’ll help you. No matter what,” he nodded, leaning up and catching her lips in a kiss; a kiss he was glad she returned it, her hands cupping his face. “And, even if it’s selfish… the thought of you, full with my children…” as if finishing his answer, his cock swelled twitched inside her.

She moaned, burying her face into his shoulder. Primus, he was getting turned on by the thought of her being pregnant. He wanted her to have his children. Even if it would only complicated things, it was like his giant instincts wanted him to impregnate her. Though it probably wouldn’t have been a good idea, for a single moment, she really wanted him to. To permanently stain her insides, have her carry his child… Just thinking about it made her pussy clench down hard around his twitching cock, pulling it deep against her cervix.

“More~,” she moaned out. “AH~! Touch me more~ you can do whatever you want to me, Trailfire-NGH! I’m yours, so fuck me, cum inside me, impregnate me, I don’t care! Just make me cum, Trailfire, please!”

“S-shit~ Flowline!” He grunted, resuming his pace and moving faster than before. Bouncing her in his lap but moved his hands from under her legs to her hips, helping her bounce and slam back onto his cock. He knew this round would no doubt take longer for him to cum, but that didn’t matter; his goal was to make her cum, and she was desperate for it.

He was a little annoyed that her maids had insisted on a slight bodice, trapping her breasts behind the soft fabric. He could still kiss and nuzzle what he could reach, hot tongue gliding over her soft supple breasts as his pistoning remained harsh and fast.

Flowline shrieked when he suddenly gently bit her left nipple through the fabric. Her hips grounded against his crotch, throwing a hand over her mouth in a futile attempt to keep quiet. Primus, he was only hitting her good spots. Her pussy was soaked, mixed fluids squishing around inside of her every time he thrusted in, some of it dripping out onto her thighs. She was so full, her womb filled to the brim… And she still wanted more!

”Good...!” she choked out, moving both of her arms to wrap around his head, keeping his face pressed into her breasts. “It feels so good…! AH~! Trailfire~! You’re making me feel so good!”

He suckled harder on her nipple, neither of them caring he was damping the fabric. All Trailfire could do was slam deep into Flowline’s rippling cunt, her insides getting tighter by the second the more he played with her nipples.

“It’s all your fault~” she moaned, her fingers digging into his shirt. “You’re the one who made me like this…! MMM! My pussy is completely shaped to your fat cock~! I get so wet just thinking about it fucking me-OH! Your cock feels so good! More~! Trailfire, please! Give me more!”

He could feel her flail against him, desperate and needing more and more from him. Moving one hand away from her breasts, he targeted her clit again. Fingers pinched and rolled the clustered nerves and ground hard into her. The combination of both twisted her insides, mixed with the swishing mixed fluids still plugged up inside her, she gasped and clutched to Trailfire as her orgasm finally shot through her. Though awkward, her legs raised to wrap around his hips and the chair as she shuddered and clenched around him.

Trailfire might’ve cursed again, her channel squeezing and gripping him back to hardness. This wasn’t going to end any time soon, but he would please his lady, and give her what she begged for. Giving her a moment to recover herself, her breath evening out before he lifted her up. Back placed on the cleared desk, Trailfire loomed over her. Hands gripping the desk while her legs wrapped around his waist, he made slow moves to start again.

“You’re so insatiable,” he mused, using slow and shallow rolls of his hips to coax more moans but as she grew in volume, he would kiss and swallow her screams as he began to rut into her.

He would satisfy her, then finish the paperwork. In the back of his mind, he didn’t want her father getting suspicious from his absence and change in work ethic. As much as Flowline held little care in the thoughts and feelings regarding their little secret liaison, he cared for her safety and care. He would be a good provider, both in satisfaction and protection.


End file.
